18 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-18 ; Comments *John once again introduces the show using a theme song from a popular TV show of the1960's. This time round it's 'The Addams Family '. Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's) *A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available plus some extra tracks from mixtapes Sessions *Doo Rag #2. Repeat of the session first broadcast 13 October 1996. Session recorded 1996-09-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *Satisfact: ‘Misprint (LP - Satisfact )’ K *Doo Rag: ‘Theme From John Guy’ (Peel Session) *Al Campbell: ‘Version (7 inch - You’re Mine)’ Yard Music $''' *Cable: ‘Souvenir (LP - When Animals Attack )’ Infectious’ *Ed Rush & Nico: ‘Torque (Various Artists CD - Torque )’ No U-turn '''$ *Doo Rag: ‘Liquor Waltz’ (Peel Session) *Karelia: ‘Say Try (CD Single - The Smooth Taste Of The Karelia)’ Roadrunner Records *Sir Real: ‘'Unknown' (12 inch - Ways and Means EP )’ Round Records $''' *Colossamite: ‘Bewilderbeast (CD - All Lingo’s Clammer )’ Skin Graft Records *Tipsy: ‘Cinnabar (2xLP - Trip Tease The Seductive Sounds Of Tipsy )’ Asphodel '''$/# *Eggplant: ‘No Hard Feelings (7 inch - I Believe In The Loch Ness Monster )’ Candy Floss *Doo Rag: ‘Tire Knocker’ (Peel Session) *'File 1' pauses during above track (tape flip) *Eddie & Ernie: I Believe She Will #''' *Tobias Schmidt: Who's The Gun? (12" EP - Is It Peace To Point The Gun?) Tresor TRESOR 59 '''@ # *Atari Teenage Riot: ‘Not Your Business (12 inch - Not Your Business EP )’ Grand Royal #''' *'''File 1 resumes during outro to above track *Doo Rag: ‘Pit Boss’ (Peel Session) *To Rococo Rot: ‘Extra (12 inch - Lips )’ City Slang @ # *Apples In Stereo: ‘Tidal Wave (LP - Fun Trick Noisemaker )’ Spinart Records *Romp: Second Police (album - A Moment On The Air) F.M.N. Sound Factory FMC-008 ' *jingle *Mukuyuni Boys: ‘Mikiticko Tatutato (Cassette – Matiso Mahjon)’ Barack Records *Jennifers: ‘Over You (Various Artists cassette - To Insanity And Beyond )’ Dangerous Coffee *Mark Finnie: ‘Fire Cooler (12 inch - Fourtracker )’ Bellboy @''' # *Shades Of Black: ‘Fight For The Right (LP - Sounds Of Time )’ Inner Sanctuary '''@ # *Doo Rag: ‘Confidential Booty’ (Peel Session) *Low: ‘Violence (CD - Long Division )’ Vernon Yard Recordings *Dream City Film Club: ‘Perfect Piece Of Trash (CD – Dream City Film Club )’ Beggars Banquet *'File 1' ends durning above track *Cranium HF: Summer Rain (v/a album - Sally's Photographic Memory) Volume SALCD 001 @ # '(start missed on #) ''this track previously known as "16 Bit Suicide" *''end of show ''#''' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-18 (incomplete) *2) dat_127.mp3 *3) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE334 *4) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE335 ;Length *1) 01:33:14 *2) 03:59:30 (01:59:00-02:22:28) (from 02:17:03 additional) *3) 1:31:52 (from 1:13:39) *4) 1:31:51 (to 32:51) (1:32-11:39 additional to noted above) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 127 *3) Created from LE334 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 334 *4) Created from LE335 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 335 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector